


Let Me Go!

by Bandersnap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Big Brother Harley Keener, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Kid Harley Keener, Kid Peter Parker, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Omorashi, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Thunderstorms, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnap/pseuds/Bandersnap
Summary: Peter is terrified of the thunderstorm and won't let go of Harley's hand, even though Harley is having a bathroom emergency.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	Let Me Go!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever seen a fic where Harley is the one who needs to pee so here's what I have to offer. It turns out I'm allergic to proof reading. Just pretend like you don't see the mistakes if you find them. I'll fix it later.

Harley sat in his bed, reading Holes, a book that the older kids at his school were reading. He was doing pretty well with understanding the plot, considering he was only seven. He definitely inherited the genius trait from his dad. He probably picked up the fixation habit from his dad too. There was almost nothing that could pull his attention away from that book. Not even the typhoon that was taking place right outside the Malibu mansion. He didn’t even notice the flashes of lightning lighting up the room, or the booming thunder that followed. 

Peter on the other hand had noticed the storm even in his sleep. He jolted awake as soon as the first thunderclap shook the house. The concept of lightning did not click for most five year olds, and Peter was no exception. He believed he would get electrocuted, even if he was inside one of the safest houses in the country. Harley tried to explain to him before that getting shocked by lightning outside was rare and getting shocked inside was even more rare, but Peter didn’t want to hear it. He just continued thinking the only way to avoid electrocution was by holding someone’s hand. God knows where he got that idea. 

Peter was knocking on Harley’s door within seconds of the first lightning strike. That was the one thing that could draw Harley’s attention away from his book. He wondered if he could just leave his little brother in the hall for one night. If Peter came in, he would have to turn his reading light off so that Peter could sleep, but he wasn’t ready to put his book down just yet. He was almost done and he didn’t want to wait until the morning to finish. 

Leaving Peter outside could be a teaching moment. He could realize that he’s totally safe without holding someone’s hand during a storm and no longer be scared of lighting. That way Harley could keep reading. It was a win win situation.

Ignoring Peter was fine until the lightning struck again and Peter started sobbing behind the door. Harley’s heart sank. He always had a soft spot for that kid. Hearing Peter cry made him uncomfortable. It was like watching Bambi react to his mother getting shot. This was turning into a lose lose situation. He couldn’t help racing over to the door to retrieve the little cinnamon roll and make the tears cease. 

Peter latched on like a koala as soon as Harley opened the door. He was then carried across the room and gently placed on the bed. He was about to get under the covers, but he noticed Harley about to leave the room. “Where are you going?” he asked.

Harley turned around and met Peter’s innocent gaze. “I have to go to the bathroom before I go to bed.” He said while crossing his legs. He had been so intrigued by his book that he didn’t realize how bad he needed to go. 

“No, no, no.” Peter protested. “You have to stay here and hold my hand or the lightning is gonna get me.” 

“It’s okay, I’ll be back really fast.” Harley said as he tried to back away. He didn’t even make it to the doorway before Peter started with the waterworks again. Harley scrambled to go console his brother. He thought a little bit of hand holding and snuggling would surely do the trick, but boy was he wrong. Peter ended up falling asleep with his little fingers locked between Harley’s. He tried to pry them off, but Peter had him in a death grip. 

Harley didn’t know what else to do, so he just laid there and thought about random things for what felt like hours, but was actually only 15 minutes. He tried his best not to move too much to keep from waking Peter, but he couldn’t help fidgeting a little. Curling his toes really tightly and grabbing himself with his free hand was enough until eventually he felt like he couldn’t hold it anymore. That’s when he shook Peter awake to get him to let go.

Peter was out of it when he first woke up, but not enough for him to forget about the storm and willingly release his brother. Even if he hadn’t remembered the storm, lightning struck again, causing him to hug Harley a bit too tight. 

“Stop it! You’re gonna squeeze the pee out of me.” Harley warned.

“But I’m gonna get shocked.” Peter said while hugging Harley even harder, causing him to actually pee a little before he quickly stopped himself. 

“That’s not how it works, dodo. It’s not gonna shock you just because you’re not holding my hand. Dad’s never been shocked and he never holds anyone’s hand during storms.” Harley started hopping from foot to foot in a frantic attempt to keep from wetting his pants.

“Nu uh! He holds Pepper’s hand.” Peter shot back.

“Then go hold their hands.”

“I wanna hold yours though.”

“Beggars can’t be chooser, Pete. I’m leaving now so you better get off of me.”

“Fine, then I’ll just go with you.”

Harley’s face turned beet red. What an appalling idea. It was a total invasion of privacy and completely unsanitary. “What? No! You can’t go in with me!” He almost yelled. He was trying to keep his voice down because it was past 9 o’clock, and they were not supposed to be awake. “Peter, I can’t hold it. Can you please let me go? It’s an emergency.”

Peter looked up at Harley and shook his head. Finally Harley just pushed Peter off of his arm and onto the ground. Obviously Peter started crying. Harley would have felt bad if it weren’t for the warm feeling that was spreading down his legs. He suddenly realized that he was peeing in his favorite snowman pajamas and his eyes started to fill with tears. Pee was coming out of him like faucet. The only difference was he couldn’t turn it off. Instead of running to the bathroom with his newly freed arms, he just stood there and buried his face in his hands. He hadn’t had an accident in years and he was scared of what his dad was gonna think. 

To make matters worse, lightning struck the beach outside the window and the thunder that followed shook the house. Peter starting screaming because no one was holding his hand and therefore he was vulnerable. 

Tony could hear the screaming from his room and had an idea of what was going on. When he opened the door, he was expecting to see a distraught Peter freaking out on the floor. What he was not expecting was to find Harley with a tear stained face. It was a perplexing sight. Harley never cried, not even when he fell off his bike and broke his arm. He showed emotions, just not sadness or fear. Harley crying was new territory for Tony and he knew he had to approach the situation delicately, but first he had to get Peter out of the way. Peter was then sent to go lay in the bed with Pepper.

Tony got down on his knees to meet Harley at eye level. “Why are you crying?”

Harley looked down and the tears that were pooling in his eyes rolled down his face. “I can’t tell you.”

“How come?” Tony asked after lifting Harley’s chin to keep him from looking away again.

Harley sniffled. “You’re going to be mad at me.” 

Tony was starting to get a little worried. Harley must have done something really bad for him to be crying and scared to admit what he did. Hopefully he hadn’t injured Peter. That kid was fragile. Tony knew that no matter how bad it was, he couldn’t lash out. Harley was clearly already feeling loads of guilt. “I promise I won’t be mad, but you have to tell me what’s upsetting you.” 

“I peed on myself.” Harley said with shame in his voice

“Oh,” Tony looked down and saw the little puddle that was right in front of his knees. “I see.” That’s not what he thought happened at all and honestly it was a lot better. Not that he thought Harley having an accident was amazing. It was just going to be a lot easier to deal with than a sibling fight that got out of hand. 

Harley tensed up like he was preparing to get told off. “Please don’t yell. I didn’t mean too.”

“I’m not going to yell.” Tony assured. “Accidents happen and I’ll never be mad at you for that.”

“Really?” Harley was 100% expecting his dad to get upset because he was too old to be wetting his pants.

“Yes, really. Why didn’t you go to the bathroom?” Tony asked. 

“Because Peter was scared so I had to hold his hand, but then he wouldn’t let me go even though I told him it was an emergency.” Harley said in one breath 

“I get it, there’s no need to get worked up again. Go shower. I’m gonna clean this up.” Tony guided Harley in the direction of the bathroom.

After a quick shower, Harley came out of the bathroom swaddled in green hooded towel with a crocodile head. The floor was cleaned, as promised, and Tony had laid out a pair of footie pajamas on the bed. After Harley changed, Tony came back in to say good night. 

Harley was all tucked in and ready to fall asleep when he remembered something. “Wait.” He said before Tony left the room. “Can you go get Peter? He can come back and sleep in my bed now.”

Tony smiled. He was surprised that Harley wasn’t holding a grudge or anything. How did he raise such sweet boys? Tony did what he was asked and carried a sleeping Peter into Harley’s room and tucked him under the covers.

Both boys slept peacefully for the rest of the night. Peter did not face any consequences because he is a master of manipulation and Harley did not finish his book for ten years because it was nowhere to be seen the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be getting a second chapter. I'm undecided:I Please leave a comment because I love feed back and sometimes I just want a bit of socialization action.


End file.
